With Your Hands
by YongSoo-ssi
Summary: Mereka berjalan bergenggaman, sembari kemudian lari dan bersembunyi dari kekalahan. Bahwa sebenarnya, dongeng tidak berlaku bagi keduanya. SVT FF /SoonHoon / Soonyoung / Jihoon.


_[YongSoo-ssi Project, SooChan is the creator for this fanfiction]_

Ketika orang-orang bertanya bagaimana ia bisa berjalan pulang dengan sebelah sepatu dan pipi lebam di kanan kirinya, maka Soonyoung dengan senang akan menjawab, bahwa ia baru saja terjatuh dari tangga. Atau bagaimana orang-orang bertanya, mengapa di dingin yang mendekam-dekam itu, ia hanya mengenakan kaus tipis dan sebuah celana panjang.

Dengan senang hati, Soonyoung akan berkata, bahwa hari ini ia merasa cukup panas untuk memakai pakaian musim dingin yang lapis-lapisnya menumpuk.

"Soonyoung, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Tapi jika kau bertanya untuk semua kejujuran, tentu, jawaban barusan bukanlah sebuah kejujuran.

"Jihoon, aku pulang. Kurasa aku baru saja terjatuh dari tangga."

Namun ia tidak takut untuk berbohong. Bahkan pada kekasih kecilnya yang pemarah itu. Ia hanya akan berkata, ia terjatuh dari tangga, tidak lebih dari itu.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _With Your Hands_

 _Soonyoung. Jihoon. SoonHoon_

 _©SooChan_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Ack."

Soonyoung berdecih. Kulitnya tidak menyukai air hangat dan kain basah yang mengenai wajah dan luka-lukanya. Rasa sakitnya menjalar hingga ubun-ubunnya, sampai-sampai tubuhnya secara tidak sengaja menjauhkan diri dari tangan Jihoon yang masih menyodorkan handuk.

"Jangan cengeng, Soonyoung-ah."

Yang lebih pendek memajukan kembali tubuhnya, mendekati Soonyoung dan menyodorkan handuk pada luka-luka itu. "Kau mau infeksi?"

"Yaya," yang diajaki bicara memutar mata, meringgis begitu ada rasa hangat yang menyentuh lukanya –namun tidak terasa hangat, itu sakit, dan Soonyoung hampir menjerit. "Pelan-pelan, Jihoon."

Jihoon tidak menjawab, namun ia tidak mengabaikan, dibuktikan dari tangannya yang bergerak lebih pelan, menyapu pasir-pasir di luka laki-laki bermata 10:10 itu, kemudian merendamkan handuk kembali di dalam baskom.

"Apa ayahku mengirimkan orang lagi untuk menghajarmu?"

Soonyoung mengerutkan alis, ia tidak suka menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia tidak suka bagaimana Jihoon menatapnya dengan pandangan memaksa, meminta jawaban. Sedang Soonyoung tidak ingin mengatakannya.

"Aku jatuh dari tangga Jihoon, aku sudah bilang."

"Hm."

Tangga mana yang menyebabkanmu babak belur seperti ini, dari lantai berapa memangnya Soonyoung berguling di tangga sampai-sampai lebamnya menjalar dari kepala hingga betisnya?

Jihoon menaruh baskom air hangatnya agak sedikit jauh kali itu, kemudian menarik sebuah kotak p3k, mengambil beberapa kasa, obat merah, dan plester.

"Kau anak keras kepala sialan," desisnya, sedikit lirih, ditempelkannya sebuah plester di sudut kiri bibir Soonyoung, menekannya kuat-kuat.

"Au! Sakit!" korbannya mengamuk, mendelik pada Jihoon dengan tatapan marah yang dibuat-buat, sedang yang dideliki malah memberikan tawa.

"Kau mau makan malam apa hari ini, Soonyoung?"

"Memang kau bisa masak?"

"Kurang ajar, tentu saja bisa, aku belajar dari banyak orang, termasuk Jisoo dan Seungkwan, atau Jeonghan hyung, mereka baik hati semua."

"Ya, tidak sepertimu, tsundere akut."

"Bicara lagi, akan kubuat lebih parah lukamu."

Namun Soonyoung hanya tertawa. Melihat laki-laki itu tertawa, maka tertawa jualah Jihoon, sembari ia memajukan tubuhnya dan memeluk laki-laki itu dengan hati-hati –jika saja ia membuat luka kekasihnya semakin parah.

"Maafkan aku Soonyoung-ah," ia berucap lirih-lirih, hampir terdengar menangis, namun Soonyoung sendiri tahu, Jihoon anak sok kuat yang pantang cengeng di depan orang-orang, termasuk dirinya.

"Kau tidak salah apa-apa Jihoon," dirasakannya napas hangat Jihoon yang mengenai lehernya, hangat dan geli, dan itu tidak menganggunya sama sekali.

"Ya, aku salah," setengah membentak, Jihoon melepaskan pelukan itu, menatap dengan nanar di matanya. "Ayahku salah, aku salah, kau salah. Mungkin hubungan kita juga salah."

Soonyoung berdesis kembali, ia jatuhkan tubuhnya yang lemas di atas tempat tidur, membiarkan Jihoon membereskan alat p3k-nya, kemudian ikut merebahkan diri di samping Soonyoung. Merapat dan memeluk laki-laki itu dalam kelumbunan selimut.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu begini, ayahku sudah keterlaluan, mungkin besok ia akan mengirimkan bom nuklir ke sini."

"Hm? Bagus, kita bisa mati bersama, indah ya?" sebenarnya Soonyoung dan ucapan bodohnya itu sudah biasa Jihoon dengar, namun yang ini membuat Jihoon terpaksa melayangkan sebuah tinju di tepian perut Soonyoung, membuat laki-laki itu merintih keras.

"Aku tidak mau mati dengan cara seperti itu, tidak indah sama sekali," gerutu Jihoon, sedang Soonyoung memberi tawa hangat, kemudian mengusap kepala Jihoon pelan-pelan.

"Kwon Jihoon memang cerewet."

"Yaya, terserah, sekarang tidur atau makan malam?"

"Tidur."

"Sebelum itu kau harus makan, tunggu sebentar, aku akan memasakkanmu sup."

Soonyoung merengut begitu Jihoon merangkak keluar dari selimut, kemudian berjalan dengan langkah kakinya yang menatap-napak berirama menuju dapur. Untuk apa laki-laki itu bertanya kalau ujung-ujungnya hanya memilih keputusannya sendiri? Dasar.

"Soonyoung, mau pakai ayam atau daging?"

"Aku tidak mau sup, aku mau tidur bersamamu, Jihoon-ah."

"Kalau begitu ayam."

Soonyoung tidak menjawab, ia merengut lagi, sementara ia melemparkan matanya keluar, menembus jendela kaca flat kecilnya. Menuju bebintangan yang mengaraki langit malam. Menuju pikirannya yang terlempar jauh di luar sana. Pikiran mengenai hidup-hidup tenang, di rumah yang tenang, tanpa pertentangan.

Hidup-hidup seperti di dongeng yang selalu berakhir dengan indah. Seperti para putri disney yang menemukan pangerannya dan melawan semuanya hanya dengan ketulusan.

Jihoon menemukannya. Jihoon membawakannya sebuah ketulusan. Namun mereka tidak pernah menang. Mereka kalah dan mereka memilih bersembunyi.

Dongeng tidak pernah berarti bagi kedua orang itu.

"Ini, mau kusuapi?"

Jihoon selalu berpikiran yang macam-macam. Jihoonnya yang keras kepala dan pemarah itu.

"Tentu saja, kau memang baik, Jihoonku."

"Hm," Jihoon menurut untuk menyuapi laki-laki yang lebih tinggi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, besok mau jalan-jalan?" tanya Soonyoung, tidak mempedulikan seberapa babak belurnya ia kali itu.

Jihoon menatap laki-laki itu lama, sebelum itu menaruh sebentar mangkuk di pangkuannya, menatap sendu pada alas tempat tidur warna biru itu. Mengangkat kepala, ia berkata dengan senyum di sudut-sudut bibirnya. "Ya, tentu saja."

Soonyoung tersenyum pula.

Namun esoknya, ia tidak menemukan Jihoon di sebelahnya.

.

.

.

.

"Dia tidak masuk kerja?" Soonyoung mengerutkan alis, hampir-hampir mengerang ketika mendengarkan suara Jisoo yang terdengar khawatir di seberang telpon sana.

Ia menutup telpon, berjalan keluar flat, di antara perumahan di sekitarnya dengan langkah kaki yang terpincang-pincang, sedangkan matanya semakin menyipit tiap detik-detik, menahan sakit dan nyeri yang menjelajahi tubuh.

"Sialan, Jihoon, kau di mana."

Ia terus mendengarkan nada sambung di ponselnya, melangkah dengan begitu tergesa-gesa. Tidak tahu ke mana. Namun ia berjalan menuju rumah keluarga Jihoon, di mana merupakan salah satu yang terbesar di kotanya.

Ia tidak peduli jika ia harus menderita patah tulang, lebih-lebih, ia harus mati.

Ia tidak peduli.

Jika saja ia memang harus mempertahankan laki-laki mungil itu, maka ia rela musnah tanpa bekas. Terserah.

"Jihoon?"

Ia terdiam. Kakinya berhenti berjalan.

Matanya melayangkan sebuah tatapan lega –bingung pula. Sedang ia mengamati Jihoon dengan jaket kuning yang lengannya terlalu panjang, sebuah ransel, celana jeans dan sepatu kets. Menatap Soonyoung dan berjalan menuju laki-laki itu dengan langkah cepat-cepat.

"Ayo."

"Eh?"

"Aku sudah mendatangi Seokmin tadi, dia sudah mengurus paspornya. Kita pulang dan siapkan semuanya. Kita mampir ke kedai dan membeli obatmu, setelah itu langsung ke bandara. Seokmin sudah mencarikan apartemen."

"Jihoon, apa maksudmu?"

Diraihnya tangan Soonyoung, menatap lebam kebiruan itu. Kemudian pada wajah Soonyoung yang terpakukan oleh kebingungan. Menghela. "Ini sudah cukup. Ayo kita pergi."

"Eh?"

"Mungkin tadi kau mengira aku kembali ke rumah ayahku, kutebak."

Ya, Jihoon, pandai sekali ia menebak.

Soonyoung merasakan tangan dingin Jihoon yang diterpa oleh angin malam. Ia menggenggam tangan itu kuat-kuat, sembari ia menunduk dan memberikan sebuah ciuman hangat pada bibir yang lebih pendek.

Jihoon menjinjit, melingkari tangannya pada leher Soonyoung, menerima ciuman itu dan membalasnya. Tidak mempedulikan mata-mata yang memperhatikan.

Setelah napas mereka yang tersengal kecil itu terdengar, maka mereka saling bergenggaman kembali. Saling menatap. Dan kemudian, saling percaya. Soonyoung menggegami tangan Jihoon kuat-kuat.

Tidak akan melepasnya, dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan pergi ke mana-mana, Jihoon-ah."

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nyaan. Jisoo, kamu juga jangan pergi ke mana-mana, ;DDD

Bhk, iya-iya pendek.

Iya-iya, gaje.

Iya-iya, nda ada feelsnya.

Iya-iya, maaf pembaca sekalian.

Mohon maklum, gak tahu lagi kerasukan apa. Kepikiran aja mau bikin FF SoonHoon. Dan terpikir alur klise. Dan dibuatlah FF ini tanpa dasar apa-apa. Ya, kalau bisa dimaafkan, ini juga masih lebaran kan ya/ maksa.

Dan bagi yang udah baca, kalian wajib review! Wajib. Titik. Ada komanya juga gak papa.

Not Jihoon or Soonyoung ultimate biased, tapi mereka manis/? Kaya keju. Aku suka. Ga nana aja ngeliatnya, pengen makan.

Mind to review?


End file.
